Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a typical printing system including: a server for authenticating a user; an electronic device that generates a print job; and a print apparatus that executes the print job. Here, when the print apparatus receives authentication information of a user from the electronic device, the print apparatus transmits the received authentication information to the server. Then, when the server receives the authentication information for authenticating the user from the print apparatus and succeeds in a user authentication based on the received authentication information, the server returns authentication success information indicating the successful authentication to the print apparatus. Next, when the print apparatus receives the authentication success information from the server, the print apparatus stores the authentication information of the user and executes the print job. Then, when the print apparatus receives authentication information of a user from the electronic device, the print apparatus itself executes an authentication using the stored authentication information in the case of being incommunicable with the server.